peepshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark's Women
Mark's Women is the sixth and final episode of Series 5 of Peep Show. Summary Mark is promoted and very happy with himself. He comes home to find Sophie high on marijuana, handing him the annulment forms, and surprisingly demure compared to her usual volatile self. He also sees Jeremy at the house, looking depressed over his lack of a future in music. Jeremy and Super Hans begin performing on the street with the hope of getting promoted. Because they are getting cold, they decide to go to the "New Wellness Center", a new-age clinic rumored to be a front for a cult. They do it partially to "mess with them" and give weird answers to their personality tests, and partially because they want to be in a warm room. When Jeremy attempts to mess with the man giving him the personality test, he ends up becoming emotional when talking about his father leaving when he was a little boy. When he returns home that day, he and Super Hans have joined the cult and have changed their names--Jeremy has changed his name to Jared. Mark finds out that Dobby likes online games, specifically the same one that he likes (presumably based on World of Warcraft). He goes to a role-playing game with her and Gerard, who he knows also has feelings for Dobby. While they are finished, he realizes he now has the power to fire Gerard, so he does. When Gerard says he will get legal forces involved since Mark has no real reason to fire him, Mark apologizes and tells him he is no longer fired. At an office party, Sophie greets Mark, strangely chipper (and drunk) and asks him if he wants to go into his office to sign the annulment papers. Mark agrees, and in his office she ends up telling him about the men she is dating, and the fact that she is worried she won't have enough time left to have a baby. He ends up admitting that he misses her, and kissing her in his office. They go home to Mark's place and have sex. When Mark discovers that his condom, "old Meg" has broken, he tells Sophie she should take the morning after pill. Sophie tells him not to worry about a "one-off", and proceeds to lift her pelvis into the air, presumably to get the sperm to travel to her eggs faster. Mark is furious that Sophie has "stolen his sperm". Later, Johnson tells Mark he needs to fire Sophie. However, Sophie has news for Mark--she's pregnant. Mark realizes he can't fire her, and he offers to take care of her, and do anything she needs in order to have a happy pregnancy, since she plans on keeping the baby. He also realizes this means he can't be with Dobby. When he gets home, he sees Jeremy about to leave to go to the cult commune, influenced by Super Hans, who is trying to get rid of all of their material possessions, including their new HD television, which he smashes (luckily, Mark has it insured). Jeremy finally breaks his "spell" and realizes that the reason he joined the cult was because he felt guilty--he slept with Sophie the night that she was high on marijuana, and the baby could possibly be his, too. Category:Episodes Category:Series 5